Changes
by LilyWafiq
Summary: Following on from Scrapbook. Kate and Rick are having problems. So Rick decides that he is going to make Kate fall in love with him all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

**Chapter One**

Kate Beckett-Castle sank onto her bed with a loud sigh. She brought a hand up and rubbed at her eyes. The last few months had been rather hectic, and Kate was fed up. Six months ago she'd married the man of her dreams. Of course, on the eve of their honeymoon she'd been handballed a serial killer case, and that was that. Some cases were quick, and almost easy to solve. Others were not. This case was one of the latter. Kate and her team had finally caught the killer a week earlier, and so she'd spent the last week completing all the necessary paperwork, and she was over it. Furthermore, over the six months they'd been after this guy, Kate could feel a shift in her relationship. She saw everyday that her husband was drifting further away. She wasn't sure if it was his fault, her fault, or the fault of both of them. The more she thought about it, the more she came to realise that it was both of them. Unbidden, a tear leaked out of one eye, and Kate angrily swiped it away. She closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She felt the bed sink next to her as her husband settled in for bed. She heard his lamp switch off, and could feel the bed moved as he rolled onto his side, away from her. Kate opened her eyes, and stared at his back. She missed him. She missed the feeling of him holding her at night. She didn't remember when that had stopped. It just had one day, and she hadn't even noticed. Sometimes being a homicide detective meant pushing everything else away, causing everything else to be her second priority.  
"Rick?" Kate asked quietly.  
She felt the bed shift again as Rick rolled over to face his wife.  
"Hmm?" He replied, eyes still closed.  
Another tear was forming in Kate's eye. It spilled over, and she sniffled a little.  
That got Rick's attention. He opened his eyes, looking up at her in concern. "Are you crying?" He asked.  
"Oh no." Kate replied, voice laden with sarcasm.  
Rick pulled himself up so he was sitting, looking down at her. "What's wrong?"  
Kate wiped her eyes. "What the hell went wrong with us?" She asked in a small voice. "Where did we go wrong?"  
Rick looked away. "I don't know." He said. "Maybe when you stopped talking to me. Maybe when you started spending more time at work than at home. When you began to push me away."  
"What, so it's all my fault?" Kate sat up.  
"Well, I tried. God knows, I tried hard, Kate. I kept at it, trying to make you happy. I was there when you needed me, I gave you space when you wanted it. I did everything you wanted, and you know what?"  
"What?" Kate was scared of what the answer could be.  
"All you did was push me away. In the end, I gave up. It's what you wanted." Rick swung his legs off the side of the bed, and stood up. "All I wanted was to make you happy. Now all I want is my Kate Beckett back. Not this." He gestured at Kate. "Not what you've become."  
Kate looked up at him, more tears spilling. She watched as he stormed from the room, and listened as the front door opened and closed. Then she cried herself to sleep. She didn't hear Rick come back.

Kate awoke the next morning to find Rick staring down at her.  
"Morning." She murmured.  
"Morning." He replied.  
"What's up?" It wasn't normal to find him staring at her while sitting fully dressed on the bed.  
"I was thinking, Kate, and I think we need a break. From each other." He clarified.  
"Oh." Kate couldn't find any other words.  
"I just... look, this isn't easy for me." Rick said. "I love you, God help me, I do, I just need some time to think things through, you know?"  
Kate just nodded.  
"Right." Rick sighed. "Well, I've got a suitcase packed. Me and Alexis are going away for a few weeks."  
Kate could feel emotion bubbling up inside her. She knew if she let him go, she might very well be saying goodbye to her marriage. But still she could not speak.  
Rick bent down, and kissed her gently on the forehead. He looked into her eyes. "I do love you, Kate."  
"I love you, too." Kate whispered.  
Rick nodded. "I'll see you." He said, and then he left.  
Kate listened as he spoke with Alexis happily, and she heard the door shut behind them. She fell back onto the bed. She felt numb. Sure, she loved him, but now she had to figure out if that was enough.  
Kate cast her mind back to the last time she and Rick had had sex. It was about two months ago, and now that she thought about it, it wasn't because she'd wanted to feel close to him, it was just stress relief. Kate knew that Rick knew, and it saddened her. How did she get to the point that she'd pushed away the man of her dreams?  
"God, I am so messed up." She groaned to herself. She pulled herself out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen. Well, she had the house to herself for a few weeks. Martha had moved out about a month after Kate and Rick had been married. She still popped in every now and then, but it was becoming less regular. Rick had no doubt called his mother, and Kate figured she probably wouldn't be getting any visits from Martha. Kate poured herself a glass of wine, disregarding the time, and sank down into the couch. She turned on the TV, and spent the day wallowing in self pity.

**A/N: And bring on the angst. It'll get better. I promise. I figured they had such a good run til now, that something was bound to go wrong sooner or later. But don't fret, happier times are coming :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes**

**Chapter Two**

After a week of getting up at noon, getting drunk, and then crashing at nine, Kate was visited by Lanie Parish, her best friend.  
"Damn, girl." Lanie said, when Kate opened the door. "What the hell?"  
Kate glanced down. She was wearing one of Rick's shirts. It finished midway her thighs. "What?"  
"You haven't been at work in a week. How is Montgomery not on your case?"  
Kate left Lanie in the doorway, and retreated to her nest in the couch. Lanie followed, closing the door behind her.  
"We got the week off, remember?" Kate said. She sat back down, and picked up her glass of wine.  
Lanie grimaced at the sight. "Kate..."  
"What? Come to criticise my lifestyle?"  
Lanie crouched down in front of Kate. "What happened? Where's Castle?"  
"I have no idea." Kate replied. "He said he needed a break. Some space. He took Alexis on a holiday."  
"Oh."  
"And you know what? I don't blame him. It's all my fault anyway. I totally wrecked our marriage. I wouldn't be surprised if he serves me with divorce papers when he gets back."  
"Kate, that's not gonna happen." Lanie said.  
"How can you be sure?" Kate looked at her friend. "I'm not."  
"He loves you. You are the most important thing in the world to him. He is not going to divorce you." Lanie took one of Kate's hands. "And he is definitely not going to like this." She gestured at the nest Kate had set up. It consisted of doonas and pillows, all by now shaped around Kate's body.  
Kate shrugged. "Whatever."  
Lanie sighed. "Fine. Drink yourself into oblivion for all I care." She got up. "But he loves you, and you're sitting here drinking your days away? Girl, he would be so proud of you right now."  
Kate heard the sarcasm in Lanie's voice, but she didn't care. She didn't respond, and Lanie let herself out.

Kate would've been content to spend the next few weeks at home, drinking and sleeping, however, Lanie had different plans. Which, Kate figured, was why she woke up to Rick standing beside her, staring at her little nest in disbelief. Kate had also taken to sleeping on the couch, the bedroom bringing up too many painful memories.  
"Katharine Beckett-Castle, what the hell have you done to yourself?" He didn't sound happy.  
Kate blinked wearily up at Rick. "Huh?" She was still wondering if she was dreaming.  
"Never would I have imagined you would do this. I said we needed a break, I didn't mean for you to become an alcoholic and spend your days wallowing in your own filth."  
Kate could see it hurt him to say those words, but they hit home.  
"I mean, look at you. When did you shower last?" Rick was crouching in front of her now.  
Kate shrugged.  
Rick's eyes softened. "God, Kate, I didn't realise this would hurt you so much." The concern was back, in full force.  
"Well it did." Kate said. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back to me. I still don't. If I hurt you so bad, why don't you just leave me?"  
Rick sighed. "Kate, you said to me once that with marriage, you were a one and done kind of girl."  
"I did." Kate vaguely remembered that day.  
"And you know what, once I married you, I knew I was done. You were it." Rick pursed his lips. "Please snap out of this, Katie."  
"Don't call me Katie." Kate muttered, and Rick grinned.  
"Now there you are."  
Kate couldn't help but give a small smile back. His grins were infectious.  
"How about we get you up, showered and dressed?" Rick held out a hand. "And then I am going to make you fall in love with me all over again."  
Kate raised an eyebrow, and then asked, "Where's Alexis?" She figured her little breakdown wouldn't be good for the teen to see.  
"She's at a friend's place. Will be until you're ready for her to be back here."  
"You'd do that for me? Let your daughter stay at a friend's place for as long as it takes for me to get back to normal?" Kate asked as she shakily stood up.  
"Yep."  
"Wow."  
Rick wrapped an arm around Kate's waist to help her stand. Casting an eye around, he asked, "Just how much did you drink this past week?"  
"Yeah, you probably don't want to know." Kate replied, leaning on Rick. She couldn't stand by herself just yet.  
"Probably not." Rick agreed, as he led Kate to the bathroom. "And just so you know, I'm not giving up on you. You are my wife. That's gotta count for something."  
"Yeah, means I was crazy enough to marry you." Kate replied, and she turned her head so she kiss him. It was their first proper kiss for some time, and Kate realised how much she'd missed him. She kissed him again, just because she could. "Thank you." She whispered against Rick's lips.  
"What for?"  
"Sticking by me."  
"Always, Kate. Always." Rick replied.

**A/N: It's getting happier! Slowly. Please bear with me. I have ideas for the next chap... pretty ones, nice ones... :D**

I don't like angst overloads, so I tend not to write it. Occasionally it works though, and can open up whole new possibilities!

Please don't feel shy, reviews make me happy.

Thank you 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes**

**Chapter Three******

Kate awoke the next morning and found her husband staring down at her.  
"G'morning." Kate mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Good morning." Rick replied with a smile. "Sleep well?"  
"Better than I have in months." Kate admitted. "I never fully realised how much of a toll some homicide cases can take on me."  
Rick brushed a strand of hair out of Kate's eyes. "Neither did I." He said quietly.  
"I am sorry." Kate said. "Really, really, really sorry."  
"I know."  
Kate rolled away from Rick with a sigh. "Work today." She grumbled. She glanced over at Rick. "You gonna be coming in?"  
"Sure." Rick replied. "It gets boring around here by myself." He leant closer, and whispered quietly, "Sometimes I'm even forced to write."  
Kate pretended to gasp. "No way!"  
"I know!" Rick replied. "Shocking, isn't it?"  
Kate chuckled in reply.  
"Okay, I think you're in need of a good breakfast." Rick said, sliding to the edge of the bed and getting up. "You stay right here."  
"Yes, boss." Kate snapped sharply, with a mock salute.  
Rick laughed at her before leaving the room.  
Kate watched him go, and she sighed again. They were repairing their relationship, that was for sure, but it was going to take time. She missed how easy loving him had been. Now, she couldn't quite love him the way she had. And he hadn't done anything wrong! Kate felt a tear gather in the corner of her eye, and she swiped it away. She was the problem in this relationship, and she knew it.  
Rick bustled back into the room with two bowls of fruit and yoghurt. He passed one to Kate, then sat down on the bed to eat his own.  
"Rick..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I just..." Kate paused. "Thank you."  
"For breakfast? Sure." Rick replied, his mouth full.  
"No, not for breakfast. Just for... everything."  
Rick looked across at Kate, waiting for her to continue.  
"For sticking by me. For not leaving. I was... a total bitch to you, and yet you stayed. Thanks for putting up with me." Kate averted her gaze, feeling nervous. Then she felt Rick's fingers lifting her chin up.  
"Hey." He said, staring into her eyes. "You're worth it. I'm not going to leave you, no matter how hard it gets." He leant closer, his eyes flicking to Kate's lips, and back up to her eyes. "I love you, Kate." He whispered, as he closed the gap and brought his lips to hers. As they kissed, Kate ran her fingers through Rick's hair, revelling in the feeling of being loved. She pulled away for a moment to whisper, "I love you, Rick," before kissing him again.

Kate arrived at work, as usual, and sat down behind her desk. Another case had been assigned to her team while she was away, and she now began to catch up.  
Esposito arrived soon after Kate did, and wandered over to her desk. "Hey." He said.  
Kate smiled. "Hey."  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I am." Kate replied. "Thanks for asking."  
Esposito smiled. "Good to hear." He walked over to his desk, sat down, and started making phone calls.  
Ryan arrived shortly after. "Hey, Beckett." He sounded almost surprised.  
"Hey, Ryan." Kate replied.  
Ryan glanced towards Esposito before he sat down.  
Kate caught the look and frowned. She pushed in to the back of her mind as she started working.

About an hour later, Rick arrived and spent some time pitching stories about the case. Kate tried to concentrate on the case, however, occasionally she would catch her mind wandering. She would find herself staring absently at Rick, and ignoring what he was saying. The day wore on in this fashion, and late in the afternoon, Kate found herself alone in the bullpen. Ryan and Esposito were running down a lead, and Rick... well, Kate didn't actually know where her husband was. He'd disappeared earlier saying he had to take care of some business, and he was yet to return.  
"Beckett."  
Kate turned at the sound of her name, and saw Captain Montgomery standing behind her. "Sir." She replied.  
"How are you?" He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down.  
"I'm... getting there." Kate replied.  
"Castle told me how he found you." Montgomery's eyes were filled with concern.  
"Well, I had a bit of a rough patch." Kate said. "But I'm coping now. It won't interfere with my ability to work." Kate assured.  
"I'm not concerned about your ability to work, Kate. I'm concerned about you."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Thank you, Roy." Kate said eventually.  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Montgomery gave Kate's hand a quick squeeze, and then went back to his office, leaving Kate alone again.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Twas my birthday last week, so I spent a while organising my party. Anyway, I wrote this at uni last week. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changes******

Chapter Four

The week wore on, and Kate kept her distance from the case they were working. She'd decided to ease herself into work, to avoid getting so invested in it that she lost herself again. She was starting to feel more like herself again, and she and Rick were getting closer every day. Speaking of which, Kate had, once again, Misplaced her husband. He'd arrived, said hello to the team, and disappeared again.  
"Beckett, a word please." Montgomery's voice floated down from his office, and Kate stood and headed towards it.  
"Sir." She greeted.  
"I have been in discussions with your husband."  
"Uh oh."  
Montgomery chuckled. "It's not a bad thing, Beckett."  
Kate stayed silent, listening.  
"He's asked, and I've agreed, for the both of you to take a month off."  
"What?" Kate exclaimed. "But, sir, I only just..."  
Montgomery cut her off by raising a hand. "I know. However, he has plans for you."  
"Plans?"  
"You'll have to ask him." Montgomery replied. "Now, from Monday you will have four weeks of holidays. During that time, I don't want to see you here at all, okay?" Though phrased as a question, Kate knew that she didn't really have a choice.  
"Yes, sir." She answered.  
"Good, now back to work."

Rick was cooking when Kate got home that night. She dropped her bag onto the kitchen counter, and stared at Rick.  
"I guess Roy told you, then?" He asked, without pausing his cooking.  
"Mmm hmm." Kate replied.  
"Don't be mad. I have plans." Rick said, looking up at Kate.  
"So I heard." She answered.  
There was an amused glint in Rick's eyes as he smiled at Kate. "It's gonna be awesome!" He enthused.  
"What's gonna be awesome?" Kate demanded.  
Rick just grinned.  
Kate rolled her eyes and stormed off to get changed. When she returned, Rick was serving dinner.  
"Alexis!" He called. "Dinner!"  
Kate sat down at the table, and smiled at her step-daughter. She'd insisted that Alexis come home a few days earlier. Alexis gave Kate a quick hug, then sat down.  
"This smells great, Dad." She said, picking up her fork. She took a bite. "Tastes great, too."  
"Thanks, sweetie." Rick said.  
Kate took a bite. "She's not wrong." She said. She reached out a hand, and rubbed a thumb across the back of Rick's hand. "Thank you."  
Rick smiled. "You're very welcome." He replied.  
The rest of the meal was filled with small talk, and happy smiles.

Lying in bed later that night, Kate rolled over to talk to Rick. "So, what are we going to do for the next month?" She asked.  
"Well, we're finally gonna get that honeymoon." Rick replied.  
"Really?" Kate replied.  
"Uh huh."  
"Where are we going?" Kate asked.  
Rick grinned. "That, my dear, you will find out on Monday."  
Kate groaned. "Come on, Rick."  
Rick mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.  
Kate punched him playfully on the arm.  
"Nope. Not telling."  
"Rick."  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Ricky." She said in a cutesy voice.  
"Not gonna work." Rick closed his eyes, pretending to ignore Kate. He opened them a minute later when he realised Kate had stopped talking. And his jaw dropped.  
Kate stood in front of the bed in a tiny, lacy nighty. She looked at Rick, lust evident in her eyes. "You gonna tell me?" She asked seductively.  
"Uh... no." Rick stuttered.  
Kate tutted. "That's a shame. Guess this was all for nothing then." She indicated her attire, and started towards the bathroom. she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back towards the bed. She spared herself a grin, before turning on the annoyed persona.  
"Rick." She warned, as he spun her around and pushed her down onto the bed. He pinned her in place, her hands above her head, and grinned down at her.  
"Shouldn't start something you don't intend to finish." He said, his voice low.  
"Oh?" She replied, looking up at him from beneath hooded eyes.  
Rick leant down, his mouth coming to rest by Kate's ear. "Never tempt me." He murmured. "I might just... snap." He pulled back, and immediately fused his mouth to hers, pressing her further into the mattress.  
Kate moaned into his mouth, desperately kissing him back.  
He refused to let go of her wrists, and Kate was starting to feel anxious to touch him. She struggled a little, and Rick pulled back.  
"I want to touch you." She whispered.  
Rick smiled evilly. "But that defeats the purpose of my punishing you." He said. "I'll let your hands go, on one condition."  
"What is it?"  
"Keep 'em to yourself. Can you do that?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement, lust, and love.  
Realising she didn't really have a choice, Kate ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip, causing Rick to groan quietly. "I think I can manage that." She replied.  
Rick grinned again, and let Kate's hands go. True to her word, she left them there, and made no move to touch him. Rick, however, was everywhere. He ran his hands down Kate's sides, and then back up. "You are gorgeous." He muttered.  
Kate smiled.  
Rick brought his hands to Kate's breasts and she moaned at the contact. It had been so long, too long since they'd last had fun like this. Rick kissed her again, and slipped his hands beneath the nighty, easy sliding it up her body. He pulled it over her head and threw it away. His mouth was then fixed to Kate's breast, sucking, nibbling, bringing all sorts of sensations to Kate. She arched up into him and sighed happily. Rick's hands were not idle, one of them heading south and burying itself between Kate's legs. She almost came off the bed at the sensation, and she let out a breathy moan, one that Rick loved to hear. He pumped into her again, and flicked his thumb across her clit. He knew it wouldn't take long, not when she was this worked up, but as soon as Kate was ready to come, he stopped. He sat up and looked down at his wife. She managed to open her eyes, and fix him with a withering glare. He grinned.  
"Punishment." He said simply.  
"I'll show you punishment." Kate muttered, and before Rick knew it, he was flat on his back with Kate straddling him. She began rubbing herself against him, and the friction, even through his boxers, was almost too much for Rick to bear.  
"Kate." He whimpered, and Kate grinned evilly back at him. She kept rubbing herself against him, and brought her hand down to massage her clit. She came instantly.  
As she slumped down onto Rick, he groaned and rolled them back over. He pulled his boxers off and sunk into Kate's still twitching body. She almost screamed, stifling it by putting her hand over her mouth. Rick pulled the hand away to kiss her roughly, and he began moving. It didn't take long for Kate to reach another climax, and as she came, Rick came too, the feel of her body too much to resist any longer.  
Reluctantly, Rick rolled of Kate a few minutes later to avoid crushing her. They lay, spread out over the bed and exhausted.  
"Wow." Kate finally said.  
"Yeah." Rick replied. They were unable to form coherent sentences.  
Kate slipped her hand into Rick's, and smiled across at him. "Boy, I missed you." She said.  
"And I missed you." Rick replied. He rolled closer, and gave Kate a gentle kiss. "I love you."  
Kate kissed him back. "I love you." She replied.  
They cleaned themselves up after this and then crawled back into bed. Rick turned the light off, and curled up next to Kate.  
And in the darkness and silence, Kate asked, "So, where _are _we going?"

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the length between delays. Uni exams are upon me, and I had a bit of a breakdown last night, so tonight I figured, what can I do to not stress about tomorrow's exams? Of course, it seemed logical to write another chapter of this. And what's better then writing just another chapter? Writing one full of smut!**

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, and I endeavour to update more regularly once exams are over. Which is in a couple of days. Yay! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Changes**

**Chapter Five**

Kate was sitting in a chair at the airport, waiting for Rick to tell her where they were going. He was sitting beside her, humming happily while tapping away at his laptop. Of all times, he'd chosen _now _to write about Nikki Heat, and it annoyed Kate.

"Rick."

"Yes?" He didn't even look up from the computer.

"When do we check in?"

Rick glanced down at his watch. "Another 10 minutes." He went back to typing.

Kate leant back in her chair. She'd checked out what flights were leaving that morning, and she'd narrowed their trip down to Australia, Brazil, England, Egypt or South Africa. She looked across at her husband. He seemed more relaxed now than he had over the past few months, and Kate was glad. She knew that her behaviour couldn't have been easy on him. She closed her eyes, and lost herself in the sounds of the airport; people milling around, conveyer belts moving, aeroplanes taking off and landing. She'd almost fallen asleep when Rick interrupted her reverie.

"Ready?"

Kate cracked open an eye, and saw that Rick had packed his computer away, and was standing in front of her.

"Yeah. I have been for the last hour."

"No need to get snippy." Rick said, holding out a hand to Kate.

She took it, and together, they walked with their baggage to the check in area. Kate paid close attention to the counters they walked past and managed to cross Brazil, Egypt, South Africa and England off her list. They joined a line. Kate turned to Rick.

"We're going to Australia?"

Rick just smiled.

The line moved reasonably fast, and they were soon on their way to the security checkpoint so they could go to their boarding gate. They made it through security with little drama, only having to stop when one of the guards said, "Oh, my God! You're Richard Castle!" She'd then requested an autograph and a photo. Kate, who was by now used to this sort of thing, stood back and smiled at her husband. That was until she was dragged into the photo too. ("The legendary Nikki Heat!" "It's Beckett, actually...") After this they were back on their way towards the boarding gate.

They had to wait about half an hour before their flight was opened for boarding, so Rick bought Kate a cup of coffee, and they sat in comfortable silence while drinking. Rick had once again started typing on his laptop.

"So, Australia, huh?" Kate asked, after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mmm hmm," Rick replied.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Around."

"You're useless."

Rick raised an eyebrow at Kate over the laptop. "Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And why is that?"

"Stop keeping secrets!"

Rick stared contemplatively across at his wife. "Katherine," he began.

Kate lifted an eyebrow.

"If I told you all of my secrets, there would be nothing left for me to surprise you with. Now, you and I would both agree that we've been through somewhat of a rough patch lately, and I am hoping to get past that. If this involves taking you on a surprise holiday to Australia, well, so be it. Happy honeymoon. Now stop asking questions and just enjoy yourself."

"Maybe if you put that computer away, I would enjoy this waiting game a little more."

"You know I have to finish this book."

Kate sighed. "Are you going to be like this for the whole trip?"

Rick sighed too. "No. I don't have much to go before I can send it off to Gina for editing, and I'd like to get it done ASAP so I can spend more time with you. Plus, I'm feeling inspired."

"Oh?"

"Mmm," was all that Rick would say, and he went back to typing.

Kate rolled her eyes, and pulled out a book. She began reading absent-mindedly, not really paying attention to what she was reading.

"You know, I could sign that, if you wanted me to."

That got Kate's attention, and she turned to the front cover. Figures, she thought, as the title proclaimed 'Storm Fall' at her in big letters. "You know, I think I'm good."

"People would pay good money for a signed Richard Castle book."

"I know."

Rick smirked at Kate, and moved a little closer. He slung an arm around her, and placed his laptop onto her lap. "Read this," he said.

Kate looked up at him, puzzled. He'd never let her read a part of an unfinished book before, unless he was bouncing an idea off her to do with the cop side of things. He smiled reassuringly and pointed to the laptop's screen.

Kate looked down and began to read.

_Nikki stared forlornly after the airplane as it gathered speed on the runway. It was then that she realised – she was making a terrible mistake. Letting him go, while the best thing for both of them, was one of the most painful things she'd ever had to do. Nikki replayed their last conversation through her mind, and she felt a deep remorse wash over her. Why had she let him leave? Would she ever see him again? Would he even think of her? Nikki, so lost in her thoughts, didn't see the plane take off and slowly ascend until it was out of sight. Breaking from her thoughts, she stared out of the terminal window, before slowly turning around and heading towards the exit. The airport was still bustling with people all going about their business, but Nikki didn't notice. She'd almost reached the exit, when one word stopped her in her tracks._

"_Nikki..."_

That's where Rick had stopped writing. Kate looked up at him, questions playing across her face.

"Suppose you need to know what happens before that, but what do you think?" Rick asked.

"It's... wow. You like messing them up, don't you?"

Rick chuckled. "Sometimes. It adds drama to their relationship. Nikki and Jameson are an odd couple."

"Like us, you mean?"

"Sometimes."

Kate smiled, and leaned into Rick's side.

And then their flight was called for boarding.

**A/N: Yay! Finally finished another chapter. Anyway, holiday time! That's always fun to write. Now, where in Australia should they go...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Changes**

**Chapter Six**

It was a long flight. Kate managed to get some sleep, while Rick continued to type on his laptop. He stopped when they were given food, and occasionally they would have a conversation, generally revolved around Kate's insistence that Rick tell her where they were going. He still wouldn't. They landed in Sydney, proceeded through customs and immigration, and then they were out of the airport, in a taxi on their way to their hotel. They were staying for four days in the heart of the city. By the time they arrived at the hotel, and were shown their rooms, it was dark, and they fell into bed, exhausted from the long flight. Despite being exhausted, Kate couldn't sleep. She blamed jet lag. The time difference between New York and Sydney was 9 hours, so while the sun said, 'sleep', Kate's body said, 'stay awake!' Rick was having no trouble sleeping, so Kate crept out onto the balcony of their room, and looked out over Sydney. Their room overlooked the Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Sydney Opera House. The city was well lit, and Kate marvelled at its beauty. She sat down in one of the deck chairs, and leant back, enjoying the feel of the breeze on her face. She soon fell asleep.

She awoke to the smell of coffee, and the feel of a kiss pressed to her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, immediately shielding them from the sun, and she looked up at Rick.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Kate stretched out a bit. "A little," she replied. Eyeing his coffee cup, she asked, "Got any of that for me?"

Rick chuckled, and handed the cup to her. "This one was yours anyway," he replied. He picked up another cup from the table behind him. "So, enjoying the view?"

Kate looked out across the harbour. It looked very different during the day. The city was a buzzing metropolis. There were people everywhere; cars constantly streamed across the bridge, groups of people were climbing the bridge, there were ferries travelling all over the water, there was life. Kate stood, and smiled as she took it all in.

"It's beautiful, Rick," she said, "Truly." Turning to Rick, she asked, "Are we staying here for the whole month?"

"No," Rick replied, and he refused to elaborate further.

Kate sighed. "You know, you can't keep me in the dark for this whole trip. I might just refuse to follow you after a while."

Rick smiled down at his wife, and said, "Well, maybe I'll let you in on the tour in the next few days."

Before Kate had the chance to respond, Rick kept talking.

"Now, I'll tell you this, we're in Sydney for the next few days. We're going sightseeing, shopping, whatever you want to do. This holiday is about you and I spending a much needed break together, okay?"

Kate nodded.

"Good. Now are you ready to get some culture?"

"What sort of culture?"

"Get dressed for walking," Rick advised, "Lots of it."

Kate finished her coffee, and handed the mug back to Rick. "Thanks," she said.

"Any time."

Kate stood, and was immediately swept into the arms of her husband.

"How about a proper 'good morning' then?" he asked.

Kate smiled slightly, and tilted her head towards Rick's, who happily leant closer to give her a kiss on the lips. After a few moments, he pulled away. "That's better," he said with a smile.

Kate playfully hit him on the chest. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go get dressed. I feel like I'm wasting daylight."

"You're just adjusting to the time difference, honey. 9 hours, you know."

"Mmm."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Kate frowned slightly, and yawned. "Well, it's already..." she checked her watch, "9pm in New York."

"Yeah. You still up for touring around?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, and watched as Rick's face morphed into that of a puppy. She eventually smiled, and said, "Of course. I'm a cop, I'm very good at adjusting my schedule."

"I'm glad." Rick held out a hand, and Kate took it, letting him lead her back into the hotel room.

They spent the rest of the day wandering through the city centre. Occasionally they'd walk into a shop or a mall and look around. Kate decided against buying too much, on account of it being the first day of their trip, and she knew she couldn't take heaps back to America with her. It didn't seem like too long after they'd left when Rick said, "Perhaps some dinner?"

Kate checked her watch, noting that it was around about dinner time. "Sure," she said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking we could go back to the hotel, order some room service and watch the harbour for a while."

"Good plan," Kate agreed. "I could do with some relaxing."

"Okay then, relaxing it is," Rick said, wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulders, "To the hotel!"

Kate chuckled at Rick, and they began to walk back towards their hotel.

"Oh, my God! See, Sam, I told you it was him!"

Rick sighed, before looking towards the source of the voice. It was a teenage girl, late teens by Rick's reckoning, with another girl. They were both staring at him, a look of awe and ecstasy on their faces.

"You're... you're..." The first girl seemed unable to get the words out.

Rick smiled kindly. "Richard Castle," he said.

The second girl, Sam, let out a little squeak.

Kate chuckled quietly.

"Wow. Uh... can I... could we possibly get a picture?" asked the first girl.

Rick nodded, "Sure." He dropped his arm from Kate's shoulders, and walked over to the girls, who'd produced a camera. "What are your names?" he asked.

"Sam."

"Megan."

"Nice to meet you Sam, Megan." He shook both the girls' hands.

Kate took a step forward. "Do you want me to take the photo?" she asked, holding out a hand.

"You must be Kate Beckett," said Sam.

"Yeah, I am."

"We want a photo with you, too." Megan said. "But you could take one of us."

Kate smiled, "Sure, no worries." She took the camera, and waited for the girls to position themselves with Rick. She took the photo, and then returned the camera. Rick quickly grabbed it, and instructed her to get in the photo. He took one of her with the girls, then he said, "I know, one more." He joined the group, standing on the end next to Megan. He held the camera as far away as he could, and said, "Smile!" and he took the photo. Finally, he passed the camera back to the girls, and smiled. "That was fun."

They looked a little in shock.

"Uh..."

"An autograph, perhaps?" Kate suggested.

Sam grinned, "Yes, please."

Megan produced a pen, and after some rummaging in her bag, a writing pad. She handed them over, and Rick scribbled in it for a few minutes. He gave them back, and Megan shyly turned to Kate. "Do you think...?"

Kate smiled. "Sure." She wrote a quick message to each of the girls, and signed them before handing the pad back to Megan.

"Thank you," said the girl.

"Yeah," Sam chimed in, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Rick said, taking hold of Kate's hand.

"We'll, uh..." Megan made a vague pointing gesture.

"Go," Sam completed the sentence for her friend, nodding. "And thanks, again."

Rick and Kate watched as the girls walked away, giggling and laughing the whole time.

"That was nice," Kate said. "I'm glad you have some fans who aren't trying to get into your pants. In front of me, anyway."

Rick chuckled, and pulled Kate into a side hug. "You know I'd never go for any of them, right? You're the one and only for me."

Kate wrapped her arm around his waist. "And you for me."

Together, they continued to walk back to their hotel.

**A/N: Yay! Finished another chapter. I kinda liked this one. I always imagine that Castle would be really great to his fans, especially if they were closer to Alexis' age. Anyway, next chapter: The journey continues. Where will they go next? Tune it to find out!**

**Now I sound like I'm advertising a TV show or something.**

**Eh.**

**Hope you liked this instalment.**

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Changes**

**Chapter Seven**

For Kate, their time in Sydney went by really quickly. They did as much as they could in the four days they were in the city, including a ferry trip to the zoo. Kate loved the animals, particularly the kangaroos and koalas.

"They have some cool animals here," she said to Rick at one stop in the zoo.

He smiled in return, "Yeah."

Mostly, they contented themselves to walk around, hand in hand. Being in a foreign country had its perks, with Rick being recognised very rarely. Kate enjoyed the fact that they could be any people they wanted.

On day four of their trip, Rick woke Kate up early and said, "You ready to go?"

Kate mumbled a bit as she woke up, before finally settling on, "Go where?"

Rick just grinned. Kate sighed, and slowly got out of bed. Rick was already dressed, and had breakfast ready on the table of their hotel room. Kate got dressed, and sat down at the table. It was still dark outside.

"So?" she asked as she took a sip of coffee, "Where to now?"

"Well, my dear, we are off to a place that I am assured it always rains."

Kate frowned, "What?"

Rick chuckled. "Don't worry. It's apparently very nice. It's in Queensland."

"That's north, right?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." Kate finished her breakfast, and then they were off to the airport. The flight wasn't too long, and soon they were landing in Cairns. True to Rick's words, it was drizzling slightly, but Kate didn't mind. It was very green, and beautiful. They made their way to their hotel, and spent an hour settling in.

"Well," said Rick. "There's a skyrail and a train up to a village called Kuranda. What do you say?"

Kate shrugged, "Okay."

Rick grinned, "Come on." He held out a hand, and chuckling, Kate took it. They seemed like a newlywed couple again, happy and loving spending time with each other, which they were.

They chose to ride the train up to Kuranda, and he skyrail back again, and so Kate found herself standing by a window on the train, gazing in wonder at the beautiful scenery, with Rick pressed up against her. Every now and then, he would press a kiss to the side of her neck, causing her to giggle in a very un-Kate-like way. When they got off the train, they found a small village, with some shops and a few places to eat.

"This is wonderful, Rick," Kate said at one point.

"All the more so because you're with me," Rick replied, pulling Kate close for a kiss. She melted against him, loving the feel of his lips against hers. Eventually Rick pulled away, and smiled down at Kate. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," Kate replied.

"Thank you for marrying me," Rick said.

"Yeah, still don't know what I was thinking," Kate replied, an edge of humour to her voice.

Rick chuckled, and interlaced his fingers with hers. "How about some lunch, my dear?"

"Sounds good," Kate replied, walking happily alongside him.

The rest of the day passed easily, and eventually they were on the skyrail back to Cairns. The skyrail essentially was a ski lift, but with enclosed cabins, that ran along a rail from the top of the hill to the bottom. It didn't take very long, but the views were incredible, and Kate smiled at Rick.

"I got to hand it to you; you know how to impress a girl."

Rick grinned smugly. "Oh yeah, I do."

Kate chuckled. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Why do you assume we're doing something tonight?" Rick replied.

"You have this whole trip meticulously planned," Kate answered.

"True that. Okay, you win, we're going out to dinner at a nice restaurant. That means you have to dress up."

"Ugh."

"I knew you'd be enthusiastic!"

They got off the skyrail, and made their way back to their hotel.

"You have an hour, by the way," Rick said, "So you'd better go start getting ready."

Kate rolled her eyes at him, and disappeared into the bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror, noting that she was starting to look better and more like her old self. She was less gaunt, and she had colour in her cheeks. Kate smiled at herself, and decided that she'd make tonight special. She slipped out of her clothes and into the shower, where she washed her hair, shaved her legs and armpits, and covered herself with scented body wash. When she was done, she blowdried her hair, and styled it so it hung down over her shoulders in loose curls. Then she poked her head out of the bathroom and called to Rick, "Can you grab me the dress I know you packed for me?"

"What makes you think I packed you a dress?" came the reply.

"Um, maybe, I know you." Kate called back.

She heard Rick chuckled, and a minute later he arrived at the bathroom door with a dress and underwear for her. She gave him a brief smile, and a peck on the lips as thanks, and retreated back into the bathroom. She got dressed and then did her makeup, and walked out of the bathroom to show Rick.

"Wow. You polish up good, Beckett."

Kate smirked. "What about you, writer boy? Not dressing up?"

"Give me a go, woman. You were hogging the bathroom."

"Which you insisted on!"

"Fair point."

There was a moment of silence. Then...

"But seriously, are you getting dressed?"

Rick smiled at Kate, and said, "Yes, dear." And he disappeared into the recently vacated bathroom.

Kate smiled to herself and sat down on the bed. She turned the TV on, and tuned into the news. She didn't know most of the places mentioned, but she found it interesting anyway. Eventually, Rick emerged from the bathroom, stark naked, and Kate couldn't suppress the giggle that arose at the sight.

"Going out like that, are you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"S'thinkin' about it," Rick replied, striking a pose.

Kate laughed at him. "I'm sorry, _darling,_ but I couldn't handle the women flocking to you if you went out like that."

Rick grinned, and said, "But where's the fun if you don't get jealous?"

"You're my husband! You're not supposed to attract other women... or men."

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, don't give me that look, you've been hit on by plenty of gay men, and don't deny it. It makes you feel sexy, doesn't it?"

Rick licked his lips, and nodded once.

"Well get dressed, I'm hungry," Kate said, looking him up and down.

"Oh, wow," Rick said with a slight hiccup. He quickly rounded up his clothes and got dressed before finally combing his hair, and they were ready to go.

Rick held out an arm, and Kate took it.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," Kate replied, and so they went to dinner.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry 'bout the wait. I've been working up on a mine site, crazy place, and I don't get much free time.**

**Anyway, reviews make me feel loved. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Changes**

**Chapter Eight**

They barely made it through the door of their hotel room after dinner, and within seconds Kate found herself pressed up against the closed door with Rick all over her. He was kissing her as though his life depended on it, and Kate responded with equal fervour. Rick's hands deftly unzipped Kate's dress, which was left forgotten as a pile on the floor as they stumbled towards the bed. Rick pushed Kate down onto it, and stood back to admire his handiwork. With a smirk, he took in his wife almost naked, hair a mess, makeup smeared. He smiled, and Kate blinked up at him, her eyes quizzical.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes," Rick said.

Kate smiled back at him shyly. "Are you going to join me?"

"After a dinner like that, I'm not sure you deserve it."

Kate's smile turned into a pout, and Rick was powerless to resist that particular look. He stripped off his clothes and joined Kate on the bed.

"Though, maybe I could punish you a little..."

"Hmm," was Kate's reply. She pulled Rick to her to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"Uh, uh. I'm in charge tonight, Detective Beckett."

Kate let go of him and lay back. "Oh?"

"And don't you forget it."

_3 hours earlier_

"This is nice," Kate said, staring at Rick from across their table.

"It is."

He'd chosen a small restaurant, and they were tucked into a corner, a candle between them. Kate stretched a hand across the table and took Rick's in her own.

"You know," she began, biting her lip in that oh-so-sexy way that told Rick she wanted him bad, "Tonight could be useful for other things too."

Rick sucked in a breath, and stammered, "Uh, honey, pub... public place..."

Kate just smirked and took her hand back, going back to looking at the menu.

The night went progressively worse for Rick. Everything Kate said was dripping with innuendo and he was getting very worked up. When one of Kate's feet brushed over his, he knew he was gone.

"Okay!" he exclaimed as Kate's foot began exploring, "Maybe it's time to get the check."

"Maybe," Kate agreed, licking her lips.

Rick let out a little whimper, and signalled the waiter. He quickly paid the check, and almost pulled Kate out of her chair. On the short walk back to their hotel, they said nothing. Kate had her fingers intertwined with Rick's and was humming happily. Rick was just trying to not drag her into an alley somewhere and ravish her right that moment. After what seemed an eternity to Rick, they made it back to the hotel, and that's how Kate found herself pressed up against the door, followed shortly by being told that she wasn't allowed to take control.

Kate looked up at Rick, waiting for him to do or say something. Rick, however, decided to initiate a little payback. He sat back on his heels, and looked at his wife.

"You know, I had this lovely evening planned. We were going to grab dinner, and then hit up a movie. But you like to ruin my plans, don't you?"

Kate opened her mouth, but Rick shushed her.

"You and your smooth words, and your sexy lips. You had me worked up all through dinner. But you already know that, don't you?"

Kate quirked one side of her mouth in a half smile.

Rick brushed a hand down the side of Kate's body, starting at her neck, and ending at her thigh. "You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise I might not be so lenient."

Kate scoffed suddenly. "This is lenient? I'm almost naked and you're just looking at me. Come on, Ricky, I need you." Her voice seemed to drop an octave. "I need you now."

And all control Rick had was lost. He all but dived onto Kate, kissing her roughly as his hands rid her of the last garments keeping him from her bare body.

Kate writhed against him at the feel of his cloth covered body rubbing against her. She ran a foot up the side of Rick's leg, hoping he'd get the message, but true to his word, he was in control. One hand grabbed Kate's ankle and pushed it down onto the bed, holding it in place.

"Now, now, Katherine."

Kate whimpered a little at the use of her full name.

Rick pulled his tie over his head, and used it to loop Kate's hands above her head and tie them to the headboard. He grinned down at her shocked expression, and gave her a brief kiss. Then he quickly divested himself of his clothing, and sat back again to watch Kate. She was flushed and her eyes were big, glaring at him.

Rick smirked. "Having fun?"

Kate didn't reply, instead she moved, rather quickly, and in a moment she had her legs on Rick shoulders, squeezing against the sides of his head.

"Hey, hey, don't make me tie your legs down too," Rick said, prying her legs apart.

"Just get inside me."

"All in due time, my dear."

Kate glared, and Rick continued to smirk. He began to run his hands over her body, paying special attention to her breasts. Kate thrust her chest up at him, and he took on nipple in his mouth, sucking delicately. Kate groaned, struggling against the silk holding her wrists. He hadn't tied it tight enough to hurt, and Kate knew she could probably get free, but she didn't want to. Not really. Not when Rick was torturing her so exquisitely. His mouth had moved by this point, trailing down towards the joint of her hip. He pressed a kiss to the joint, and suddenly thrust a finger inside of her. Kate gasped at the intrusion, and her hips left the bed for a moment. Rick's mouth joined his fingers and soon Kate was gasping for air, and moaning loudly. It didn't take long, and she was shattering underneath him. Rick didn't allow her time to recover, and his fingers and mouth were replaced as he thrust his hardness into her. Kate almost fell apart again, and Rick quickly picked up a rhythm, rocking into her. Kate pulled against the tie, and she could feel it loosen. She had her hands free a few moments after that, and she expertly flipped them, so she was straddling Rick. Laughing at the shock on his face, Kate began to ride him, picking up a fast pace that had both her and Rick grunting and groaning at the feel. It wasn't long before Kate was falling again, and this time Rick was right there with her. She crumpled onto his chest, spent and exhausted, and Rick wrapped his arms around her as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman," Rick mumbled quietly.

"Hmm," Kate replied, "At least it'll be a good death."

"The very best," Rick agreed. He gently rolled them onto their sides, and kissed Kate lightly on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kate replied, kissing him on the lips.

"Now get some sleep."

"Yes sir," Kate replied, and she carefully rolled away from him, she sighed as he slipped from inside her, and she quickly rolled to rest against his side. Rick held her close, and it wasn't long before they fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, have a chapter of smut. I think they're entitled to it every now and then, don't you?**

**Reviews are love :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Changes**

**Chapter Nine**

After Cairns, Rick and Kate were travelling again, this time heading towards the centre of the country. Kate reclined in her seat on their latest plane, and smiled at the man sitting next to her. Rick smiled back and gently took Kate's hand.

"Are you enjoying the trip so far?" Rick asked.

"Can't believe we've already been here a week," Kate replied. "I'm loving it."

Rick grinned, and brought Kate's hand up to kiss the back of it. "I'm glad."

"So, we're off to see a big rock now, huh?"

"Yep."

"How big?"

"Big, big."

"Okay."

The flight wasn't too long, and they were soon landing on a small airstrip. Out the window, Kate could see Uluru in the distance, and was struck by the size of it. Rick wasn't kidding. It was big. Kate could also see what seemed like a small town. A few resorts, and also a caravan park. Kate smiled.

"Nice," she said.

"Yep."

They disembarked the plane and collected their luggage, before making their way to their resort. Kate was right, it was a thriving, mini town. There were buses of tourists, and people bustling around. Uluru made a beautiful backdrop, but Kate could see they were still a long way away from the rock.

As they were settling into their room, Rick made a few phone calls, before relaxing back on the bed and smiling at Kate.

"What?" she asked.

"Everything's organised," Rick replied. "We get to see the sunset over the rock tonight, and the sunrise tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Kate plopped herself down on the bed next to Rick and smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

"And we're going to have dinner at this place around the corner. Apparently you pay for your meat, and then cook it yourself!" He had a goofy grin on his face, and Kate had to grin back at him.

"That sounds good too," she replied.

"Good."

Uluru was about a 15 minute drive from the resort, so Rick and Kate left 45 minutes before the sun was due to go down. Rick had arranged for them to be driven to and from the rock, and he was currently chatting animatedly with their driver. Kate sat in the back of the car, staring out the window in wonder at the enormous red rock that jutted up out of the ground. When they got to the viewing area, the driver found a good place to park, and they settled in to watch the show. Kate was busy taking photos of Uluru, and Rick was still talking to Reg, the driver.

"This place is amazing," Kate said to Rick and Reg. "I didn't realise it was so big."

"A lot of people don't," Reg replied. "Even those that live here. Tourism pictures are taken from 20 k's away just to get the whole rock."

"K's?"

"Kilometres."

"Ah."

Rick slung his arm over Kate's shoulders. "It's beautiful though, huh?"

"Very."

They silently watched as the sun went down, and the rock changed colours, flashing through many reds and oranges. Kate took more pictures.

"Lanie is going to be jealous," she said at one point.

"Esposito has a lot to live up to now, doesn't he?" Rick replied, a twinkle in his eye.

"I love you," Kate murmured, and she leant closer to kiss him.

"I love you, too," Rick replied, happily kissing his wife in return.

Once the sun had completely disappeared, Reg drove Kate and Rick back to the town site. They had learned that it was called Yulara, another Aboriginal name. Reg dropped them off at their hotel with a promise to see them in the morning. Rick and Kate walked over to the restaurant that Rick had decided upon. It was busy, but Kate liked the look of it immediately. They joined the line at the counter, and ended up buying a marinated chicken breast for Kate, and a kangaroo steak for Rick.

"Well, gotta love a country where you can eat the national animal," Rick quipped as they found a free barbeque.

Kate rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway.

Rick managed to cook their meat, and they found a salad bar, and soon they were crowded around a table surrounded by other tourists, eating their dinner, and chatting animatedly.

"So, Rick, what do you do?" asked one of the men with a heavy Australian accent.

"I'm a writer," Rick replied. "Crime, mostly."

"Ah. Nice. And Kate, what about you?"

"Uh, I'm a homicide detective."

"Oh, wow." That seemed to interest the man, Rob, more.

"So, how are you liking Australia?" asked a woman, Anna, seeming a little annoyed at the interest Rob was showing in Kate.

"I love it here," Kate replied. "It's a really wonderful place."

"Where have you been so far?"

Rick jumped in to answer that one. "We've been to Sydney, and Cairns. Lovely places."

"It always rains in Cairns," Rob muttered, "We've been there ourselves. On a trip around the country," he smiled at his wife, and she smiled back.

"It's a trip we've been planning for a long time," she added. "We just love seeing more of Australia."

"Where are you from?" Rick asked.

"Perth."

"Ah, that's where we're headed next," Rick said with a smile.

Kate turned to Rick, a smile on her face. "Really?"

Realising that he'd given it away, Rick said, "Oh."

Rob gave a Rick a bemused look. "Not telling your lady where you're going, then?"

"No, he's not," Kate answered. "It's a surprise, he says, wait til we get there, he says."

"You can't complain! You're having a good time," Rick said.

Kate smiled. "I am."

"It's kind of our honeymoon, you see," Rick explained, turning back to Rob and Anna.

Anna's face lit up, "Oh, congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"How is it 'kind of'?" Rob asked.

"Well, we've been married for about six months," Rick said, "But right after our wedding, Kate caught a serial killer case, and that dragged on and on and put a stopper in our honeymoon plans."

"Wow, that can't have been easy," Anna said.

"It wasn't," Kate replied, not wanting to think about that case. "But here we are now, having a wonderful time. Even if he's being all secretive," she said with a thumb pointing at Rick. He gave her an innocent smile.

It wasn't long before the meals had been finished and Rob and Anna were bidding them a goodnight.

"It was lovely to meet you both," Anna said, shaking hands with Kate. "All the best for the rest of your trip."

"Thanks, and you too. Enjoy the country," Kate replied.

"Oh, we will."

"Nice meeting you, Kate, Rick," Rob shook hands with them both, and smiled broadly.

"And you," Rick replied.

They went their separate ways after that, Rob and Anna heading towards the caravan park hand in hand, and Kate and Rick heading back to their hotel.

Kate sank down into the bed with a satisfied sigh. The night had been lots of fun.

"There's a lot of nice people in this country," Rick murmured as he joined Kate in bed.

"There are," Kate agreed, rolling closer to him. Rick wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep, still holding each other.

**A/N: So sorry for the delays between chapters. Doesn't help that I have no internet left at home for the month and have to use the internet at uni... anyway, hope you enjoyed the trip to Uluru. If you are ever in Australia, or you live in Australia and want to go somewhere for a holiday; go to Uluru. It is an amazing place.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Changes**

**Chapter Ten**

The next day began very early. Kate awoke to Rick kissing her gently. She smiled against his lips, and murmured, "Morning."

"Good morning, beautiful," Rick replied.

"How is it good? The sun's not even up yet."

"Yes, but seeing the sun rise over Uluru will be worth the early start." Rick rolled out of bed, and grabbed around for some clothes. "So up you get! Long day coming!"

Kate groaned, and rubbed at her eyes. "How long?"

"We fly out this afternoon."

Kate sighed, and sat up. She reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. "Off to Perth?"

"Yeah." Rick walked around to Kate's side of the bed, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "How are you?" he asked seriously.

"I'm fine," Kate replied, slightly confused. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," Rick replied, leaning down the kiss her again. "Having you here with me has made this the most perfect trip of my life."

Kate rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway, and got out of bed. She dressed quickly, and threw her hair into a bun to keep it out of her face. She watched Rick as he quickly packed their bags, and finished by putting on his shoes.

"Ready?" he asked when he'd finished.

"Yeah," Kate replied, and she took his hand as he offered it.

"Well, let's go then."

"Good morning!" said Reg happily as Rick and Kate arrived at his car to drive out to Uluru. It was still dark, and Kate yawned.

"Morning, Reg," Rick replied, equally as happily.

"Bit early for you, Kate?" Reg asked with a smile as he opened the car door for Rick and Kate to get in.

"I've gotten used to sleeping in," Kate answered. "Holidays will do that to you."

"Well, I'm sure you're going to enjoy this," Reg replied. "Uluru is definitely spectacular as the sun rises."

Reg wasn't wrong, Kate decided, as they watched the sun rise. It lit up the rock with beautiful colours and Kate leant into Rick as they watched. Despite all the tourists and noise, Kate felt as though she and Rick were alone in this amazing place.

"Thank you," she murmured to Rick after the sun had risen.

"Any time," Rick replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Kate's head.

After the sun had risen enough to light the sky, Reg drove them back to Yulara, and they went for breakfast at their hotel. The rest of the day went quickly enough, with a drive out to The Olgas, another rock formation, followed by lunch, and finally back out to the airport.

Kate slept for the flight into Perth, and Rick tapped away on his laptop. Occasionally he would look across at his wife and smile. When they landed in Perth, Rick gently woke Kate for the second time that day, and grinned at her dishevelled appearance.

"We've landed," he said.

"Wonderful," Kate replied, rubbing her eyes. She cast a glance at her watch, and Rick chuckled. "What?"

"You'll have to change your watch again, time difference and all that."

Kate rolled her eyes at him again, a trait she never managed to overcome, and a trait that Rick didn't really mind at all.

"Anyway, we'll get to our hotel, then find somewhere to eat and have an early night. How does that sound?" Rick asked.

"That sounds perfect," Kate replied, as she recovered her cabin luggage.

They made their way off the plane, and into the domestic terminal of the Perth Airport. They collected their bags, and went to catch a taxi into the city. They checked in to their hotel, and then went for a walk through Perth city.

"It's really much smaller than Sydney," Kate said as they wandered through the city's two malls.

"Yeah," Rick replied. "It's kinda nice though. Seems a lot harder to get lost."

"True."

"So, food?"

"Sounds good."

They found a small restaurant and had a nice dinner together, revelling in being together and away from the hustle of New York.

When they made it back to the hotel, Kate collapsed onto the bed and sighed loudly.

"Ah, Rick," she said. "This trip has been wonderful. Thank you so much for everything."

Rick fell onto the bed face down next to Kate, and flung an arm over her midsection. "Any time, Kate."

Kate reached up to undo her hair, and she ran her fingers through it to loosen up the knots. Rick watched as she did, and he rolled onto his side, propping his head up with an arm. He licked his lips, and watched her as she stared back at him.

"What?" Kate eventually asked?

"Nothing," he replied.

"You're staring at me again."

"You're my wife. I'm allowed to."

Kate smiled slightly, and chuckled, before leaning in and kissing Rick gently on the lips. He kissed her back with vigour, and soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, trying to lay kisses on every part of the other's body. Rick was quick to divest Kate of her clothes, and he brought her to an orgasm soon after. As she recovered, he stripped his own clothes off, and he slid into her welcoming body. It wasn't long before she was writhing against him again, and then they were both calling out each other's names, and clutching at each other as though their lives depended on it.

Sleep came quickly that night, both catching up from the early morning and the long day they'd had. The slept, close together, not wanting to be apart, even while asleep.

**A/N: It's been a while, I know. No more excuses, I suppose. I don't write nearly as much as I used to. But I will finish this story. I promise.**

**:)**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Changes**

**Chapter Eleven**

Rick and Kate had a lazy day the next day as they wandered around Perth. There was plenty to do, so they climbed the bell tower, went for a walk through King's Park and went for a cruise on the Swan River. Kate did some shopping, and bought some souvenirs for the team.

As they sat down for lunch, Rick's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, and smiled.

"Alexis," he said to Kate, before answering the phone. "Hello, darling."

"Hey, dad! How are you?"

"I'm very well, how are you?"

"Missing you, of course," Alexis replied. "But that's not why I called. I just wanted to know when you'd be coming home."

Rick frowned, suspicious. "Why?"

"Well, Ashley has invited me to go with his family up to Toronto for a week, and I figured I'd ask you first."

"He wants you to go to Canada? Why?"

"Holiday." Even over the phone, thousands of miles away, Rick could sense his daughter shrugging. He sighed.

"We're still going to be another two weeks or so. Yes, you can go. Just don't get into any trouble!"

"Dad. This is me."

"I know, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. All my best to Kate. And thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Alexis hung up pretty quickly, leaving Rick slightly bewildered.

"Well, Alexis sends her love," he said as Kate took a bite of her sandwich.

"Canada?" Kate asked.

"Uh, yeah. With Ashley and his family."

"You leave the country and she only calls to ask if she can do the same?" Kate chuckled at the thought.

"Well, she's quite independent nowadays."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"You're in a good mood today," Rick observed as Kate continued eating.

"Yeah."

"Any particular reason?"

"No."

Rick smiled at his wife, and she stuck out her tongue at him in return.

Once she'd finished her sandwich, she looked up at Rick with a curious look on her face. "So what's next, oh great one?"

It was Rick's turn to roll his eyes and chuckle, but he answered, "We're going to hire a car, and tomorrow we're going to drive down south and visit some wineries. I've been told there are lots."

"So we're going to be carting wine back to New York?"

"Probably," Rick replied with a shrug. "Or I'll just get it sent ahead of us."

"That could work."

"Indeed."

Kate reached across the table and rubbed the back of Rick's hand. "I love you, you know."

"I know," Rick replied, smiling. "I love you too."

"Good."

Rick was still smiling when he pulled Kate to her feet, and they went to go hire a car.

Driving out of Perth was nice, Kate decided. While she had loved the city, it was nothing compared to the open countryside. There was a mix of bushland and farms as they followed the Albany Highway towards Albany. Kate figured that's where they were headed, and six hours later she was proven correct. They pulled up into a caravan park next to the beach, and checked in to a cabin. It was small, but had everything they needed – bed, bathroom and a couch. Rick assured Kate that they'd be out more often than in anyway, so the size didn't matter. Kate, despite having been with Rick for a few years, was still not always accustomed to large hotels and extravagant spending, so a small cabin in a caravan park was fine to her.

It was early afternoon, so they drove around the small city and visited a few touristy sites before heading north to Mt Barker to visit some wineries. True to his word, Rick bought a few cases of wine, and instructed them all to be sent back to his loft in New York.

"Sending wine halfway across the world, wow," said one of the people at one of the wineries they visited.

"Well," Rick replied, "It's just that good." He smiled, and the woman behind the counter smiled back.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Rick," she said.

"And you, Carol," Rick replied. He wrapped an arm around Kate's waist, and they walked out into the fresh air.

"I love it out here," Kate said as they walked back to the car. "It's so much nicer than New York. Don't get me wrong. New York is home, and I love it, but it's nice to be out in nature sometimes."

As they hopped into the car, Rick reached over and grabbed one of Kate's hand, holding it over the centre console. "I know what you mean." He kissed the tips of Kate's fingers, causing her to smile. "Same here."

"So where now?" Kate asked as Rick started the car. She agreed to let him drive, deciding that she didn't want to risk driving on the wrong side of the road.

"Well, how about back to the caravan park, and then dinner?" Rick asked. "Lazy day?"

"I like that idea." Kate grinned, before leaning across the car to kiss Rick lightly on the lips.

"Well then, let's go."

They sat across the table at dinner, neither saying very much. They'd found a grill just off the main road of town, and were enjoying a meal. Rick was devouring a steak, while Kate had grilled chicken in pesto sauce. They ate in content silence, shooting glances at each other, smiling happily every once in a while. Two weeks into their honeymoon, and Kate was more than relaxed. She was having a great time, and being able to spend time with her husband without the constant presence of death hanging over them. As they finished up their meal, and went to pay, the left the restaurant and went back to the car.

"Can we go for a walk?" Kate asked as they drove back towards the caravan park.

"Sure," Rick replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, there's the boardwalk, isn't there?"

"That around the corner from the caravan park," Rick replied. "Sure. We'll go drop the car off and then walk."

"Okay."

They parked in front of the cabin, and then walked hand in hand down towards the beach, and then onto the boardwalk which follows the edge of the ocean along towards the port. There were a number of people around, various people jogging, couples walking hand in hand, and this caused Kate to smile. She and Rick walked side by side, laughing occasionally and leaning on each other while they did. It was the perfect way to finish the day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :)**

**The details of the trip are going to get a bit shorter, mostly cos I want to get them back to New York so I can finish the story off. But hopefully you'll still enjoy the last 2 weeks of the trip.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Changes**

**Chapter Twelve**

After five days of driving around the south-west of Western Australia, Kate once again found herself on an airplane, this time heading for Tasmania. They flew from Perth to Melbourne, and then boarded a smaller plane for the short flight to Hobart.

"We have a few days in Tasmania," Rick said. "It's apparently not enough time to see everything, but we'll do what we can. After this there'll only be a week until we have to go home."

"I'm so not ready to go home," Kate said, holding Rick's hand lightly as they landed in Hobart.

"Neither."

They stayed in Hobart for a day, before driving up to Launceston and then taking the coastal route to get back to Hobart so they could fly back to Melbourne. Their stay in Tasmania seemed to go by very quickly as they hired a car and drove around. Rick was happy to drive, revelling in the fact that his wife was actually allowing him the opportunity. Whenever he commented on it, Kate would roll her eyes and smile before assuring him that once they got home, she would be driving again.

Melbourne was a big city, a bit like Sydney, and Kate enjoyed being in a large city. She loved the country, she really did, but a city was her home, and it was where she felt the most comfortable. They wandered around Melbourne much the same as they had Sydney almost three weeks earlier. More shopping was done, more laughter had. Kate loved how she and Rick had fallen back into their old rhythm. She never wanted to get lost in a case again. Driving him away had been the worst decision she'd made during their relationship, and she didn't intend for it to ever happen again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rick asked as they stopped for lunch on their last day in Melbourne. He handed Kate a bottle of water and they sat on a bench in a busy food court.

"Well, I was just thinking about how much I love you," Kate replied.

Rick smiled. "I love you, too."

"I know. Promise me something, Rick."

"Yeah?"

"If I ever get wrapped up in a case, make sure it doesn't eat me up again. I don't care how you do it, I just don't want to get so lost that I lose you." Kate sighed, and took one of Rick's hands. "I'm saying this now, because I know if it happens, I won't listen to you. Don't give up on me."

"I won't. I've got you back, and I'm never letting go." Rick ran a thumb over the top of Kate's hand and smiled. "I love you."

Kate looked him up and down. "Do you want to go back to the hotel after lunch?"

Rick raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk playing over his lips. "Oh?"

Kate smiled slyly. "It _is_ our honeymoon, after all."

Rick chuckled. "Okay. Let's go."

Rick realised that Kate was in charge as soon as they shut their hotel door and she backed him up against it.

"Mr Castle," she said in her best 'detective' voice, "You've got quite a rap sheet for a bestselling author."

Rick suppressed a grin as she spoke, recalling the first time she'd said those words to him.

"You stole a police horse?"

"Borrowed."

"You were nude at the time."

"It was spring."

Kate still had him backed him the door, but she took a step back, giving Rick a little room to move.

"Perhaps we should recreate the scene then," Kate said.

Rick raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You heard me. Strip," she commanded.

Rick could see the twinkle in her eye, hiding behind her cop mask. He grinned to himself as he knelt down to undo his shoelaces and throw the shoes aside. His pants were next, followed by his shirt, and then he stood in front of his wife, only in his boxers. Kate nodded her approval, before stepping back further.

"Mr Castle, will you please lay down on the bed."

Rick complied, stretching his arms, before settling with his hands under his head. He waited.

"Good," Kate said, and a few seconds later she joined him on the bed, straddling his thighs. She pulled her shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor, enjoying the way Rick's eyes flicked to her cloth covered breasts before returning to her face. She kept up her charade.

"So, Mr Castle, it seems that every time you are charged, the charges are dropped."

"The mayor is a fan. But I'd be happy to let you spank me," he replied, his voice low, and Kate shut her eyes for a second. She loved when he sounded like that.

"Perhaps we can come to an understanding instead," she said a moment later. She ran a hand down Rick's chest, enjoying the feel of his skin below her hand. She smirked when his eyes closed and he let out a shuddering breath. "What would you like, Rick?" She said his name quietly, causing his eyes to snap open and fix her with a hard stare.

"Don't play coy, _detective._"

Kate grinned and let her hand wander a little lower, brushing over the waistband of his boxers. She bit her bottom lip as he bucked his hips upwards slightly. "I thought I told you to strip, Mr Castle," she said, "And yet you're still wearing something. Why is that?"

"All's fair in love and war, detective. You're still wearing clothes."

"Yes, but I'm in charge."

"For now," he conceded.

Kate raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. "Fine. You get naked, and so will I."

Quick as a flash, Rick had grabbed her hips and rolled them over. "Seems fair," he said, rolling off Kate so he could stand and remove his boxers.

Kate sucked in a breath as he stood before her, beautifully naked. He was ready, she could tell, and she had to drag her gaze from his erection back to his face. He was smirking at her.

"So, detective... you haven't told me your name yet. You just barged in and started asking questions. What sort of cop doesn't introduce themselves?"

"It's Beckett," she said, before running her tongue across her lips.

Rick groaned. "Well, Detective Beckett, do you like what you see?"

Playing along, Kate shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows. Depends on what you can do with it."

"You're playing with fire, woman."

Kate grinned.

"Now, I believe we had a deal. So strip." He stood by the bed as Kate got to her knees, and slowly pulled her pants down. She threw them away, and then reached behind her to undo her bra. That joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, followed by her panties. She lowered herself back onto the bed, and looked up Rick, who was still standing by the bed.

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Are you going to join me?" she asked.

"God, yes." Rick got back onto the bed, crawling up over her and finally giving into the temptation to kiss her. They kissed until they were breathless, and when they pulled apart, Kate whispered, "I want you inside me. Now."

Rick groaned. When he talked to her like that, there was no way he could resist. Making sure she was ready for him, he gently pushed into her. They both groaned.

"So, Mr Castle," Kate said breathlessly, "Is this how you get rid of all your charges?"

Rick chuckled against her collarbone, where he was sucking as he began to move. "No way."

"I should hope not."

They were both on edge, and it didn't take long before Kate was convulsing and clenching around him. Rick lost his rhythm as he came inside her, and then they both lay there, not wanting to move. Eventually Rick rolled off Kate, and pulled her into his side.

"I love you, Kate," he whispered, kissing her temple.

She hummed in appreciation, and Rick chuckled.

"We're going to Canberra tomorrow," he said.

Kate blinked up at him. "You're telling me now?"

Rick shrugged.

"So all this time all I needed to do was have sex with you the day before we leave?" She looked thoughtful. "Damn."

Rick chuckled again, and kissed her lightly as she rolled over slightly. "It wouldn't have worked."

"Sure, sure."

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too, Rick."

**A/N: :P dunno where that came from.**

**The trip is almost over. I think there's only a few more chapters to go in this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Changes**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The last few days of the trip, Kate and Rick spent happily together. They went to Canberra, the capital city of Australia, and the home of the National Museum, Art Gallery and War Memorial. It was interesting to visit these places in an Australian context instead of an American one, and Kate really enjoyed learning about Australian history.

Then, almost as soon as they'd started, the trip was over. They were, once again, sitting at an airport, ready to fly back to the USA. Kate was content as she sat next to Rick, who was once again tapping away on his laptop. Gina had returned his latest work, with minor editing, and Rick was finishing it off. Kate didn't mind. She was happy to sit next her husband and think about the amazing month she'd had. She'd be back at work on Monday, and she wanted to savour the last few days she had without it.

"What's up?" Rick asked when he noticed his wife staring off into space.

"Oh, nothing," Kate replied. "Just thinking."

"About?"

She leant over and kissed Rick sweetly on the lips. "Thank you. For the last month. For all of it. This has been the most amazing trip of my life."

Rick smiled, and kissed her back. "You're welcome."

Kate smiled too, but then she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing's wrong, I just... I have something to tell you."

Rick glanced at his laptop, before shutting it to give his full attention to Kate. "What is it?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, so don't get all worked up..." she trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Worked up? What?"

"Well, Rick, I think... I think I might be pregnant."

Rick gaped at her.

"Rick?"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

Rick's gaping turned quickly into a grin and then a really broad smile. "Oh, Kate!" He leant across the chairs and pulled her into a hug. She giggled against his shoulder, and he chuckled in reply. Eventually they parted, and Rick smiled happily at Kate. "Wow."

Kate smiled too. "I know."

"Everyone's gonna have a field day when they figure out you came home pregnant."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Kate rolled her eyes. "We're gonna have to put up with a lot from the guys."

Rick nodded. "True. But I don't care." He stuffed his laptop back into his carry on bag as their flight was called for boarding. "A baby, Kate! A real, live baby."

Kate couldn't help but get caught up in his enthusiasm. "I know. But I'm not a hundred percent sure yet, Rick. Please, don't get too carried away."

"I'm trying not to." Rick turned to Kate, suddenly concerned. "You do want kids, right?"

"With you, Rick, of course I do."

Rick grinned again. "Then even if you aren't currently pregnant, I will stay this excited until you are."

Kate rolled her eyes, and swatted Rick on the arm, but she smiled anyway.

"So, you ready to go home?" Rick asked.

Kate looked around, and then looked back at her husband. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am. This has been wonderful, but I'm kind of looking forward to getting back to our own bed."

Rick gave her a cheeky look. "Oh, yeah?"

Kate rolled her eyes again. "Not that like."

Rick laughed, and grabbed Kate's hand while they boarded the plane.

Rick was awake, watching Kate while she slept. They'd arrived home a few hours earlier after a long flight, and they were both stuffed. Kate had been anxious to confirm whether or not she was pregnant, so they'd stopped at a drug store before returning to the loft to buy a pregnancy testing kit. After a three minute wait, the little told that they were, indeed, going to have a baby, and Rick had jumped excitedly around the house for a few minutes.

Alexis had extended her trip to Canada, and was due back the following day, and Rick couldn't wait to see her and share their news. He'd called Martha a bit earlier to tell her they were home, and invited her over the next night for dinner as a welcome home for himself, Kate and Alexis. Now, despite the weariness creeping in everywhere through his body, he couldn't sleep. He'd just been on the most amazing trip with his wife, and now she was pregnant. He was beyond excited.

Kate stretched a bit, before rolling towards him and slowly opening her eyes. "You're watching me sleep again."

"Yes."

"It's still creepy."

Rick chuckled, and kissed Kate on her forehead. "You're my wife. I'm allowed to watch you while you sleep, or while you work, or whenever really."

Kate just smiled sleepily up at him.

"So... pregnant, huh?"

Another sleepy smile.

"I love you, Kate."

"Love you, too, Rick." Kate kissed Rick's chest, the most accessible part of him. "But sleep now."

Rick chuckled. "Yes, dear."

And after that, they slept.

**A/N: One more chapter, I think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Changes**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Dad!" Alexis bounded into the loft ahead of Ashley, who despite having been an almost regular fixture at the Castle loft, still looked nervous. Alexis all but jumped into her father's arms, and Rick laughed as he staggered backwards.

"Hey, honey!"

Alexis smiled broadly as she took a step back. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, sweetie," Rick replied, pulling her back to kiss her on the forehead.

"And, Kate!" Kate was next to get a hug from Alexis. "How was the trip?"

"It was amazing, Alexis," Kate replied. "Your dad certainly knows how to plan a holiday."

"That he does."

"Hey, Alexis, I'm gonna..." Ashley started, but Rick cut him off.

"I trust you took good care of my daughter while we were gone."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He shook the boy's hand, and smiled.

Alexis went to dump her things and say goodbye to Ashley.

"So, who's cooking tonight?" Rick asked, looking over at Kate, who's made herself comfortable on the couch. She raised an eyebrow, and Rick sighed. "Me, I guess."

"You're so smart, Rick."

Rick threw her a look, but moved towards the kitchen to check out what they had. Not much, as it turned out. "Well, we may have to go shopping."

"Hey, how about we call the team, see if they want to join us?" Kate asked from the couch. "I've missed them."

"Okay. Can you do that while I write a shopping list then?"

"Sure." Kate dug out her cell phone, and started making phone calls. By the time Rick had finished with his shopping list, their guest list for dinner had grown from just Martha to include Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, Montgomery and Jim.

"Well, it's almost a party now, isn't it?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see my friends."

"You just want to tell them you're pregnant," Rick replied, sticking his tongue out.

"You're what?" Alexis had wandered downstairs and into the kitchen for a drink. She eyes Kate suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant," Kate said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, wow! Kate!" Alexis was much like her father. She came over and gave Kate a big hug. "That's awesome! Congratulations." She turned to her dad. "Though, I can't say I'm overly surprised."

"Alexis!"

She shrugged with a smile, before grabbing a drink and heading back towards her room. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, sweetie," Rick said.

That night, the Castle loft was bustling with people. Rick had dragged out a spare table, adding to the current dining table for more room. Everyone sat around the table, happily eating the meal Rick had cooked. He and Kate had been shopping, not only for that night, but also to replenish the supply seeing as no one had been in the loft for two weeks. Rick had then made lasagne, the easiest sort of meal for a large group. Nobody complained.

After dinner and before dessert, Rick stood up at the head of the table, and asked for quiet.

"Okay. Firstly, thank you all for coming," he said. "It's great to see all of you again. I don't think we've all been together like this since our wedding, so it's nice to come together again. Secondly, Kate and I have some news we'd like to share with you all."

Lanie cottoned on straight away, and swung her gaze to Kate with an excited squeak. Kate chuckled and stood up beside Rick.

"As I'm sure Lanie has guessed," Kate said, "I am pregnant."

"Knew it!" Lanie said with a grin. "Congratulations, you guys!"

The rest of the dinner was taken up by everyone coming to talk to and congratulate Rick and Kate personally. Needless to say, they were all very excited.

Jim pulled his daughter aside a little while later, and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations, Katie," he whispered against her hair.

"Thanks, dad," Kate whispered back, hugging him just as tightly.

"I just know that somewhere your mother is watching you right now. She would be so proud of you, and so happy for you."

"I know, daddy."

Rick watched them from across the room, and, if it was possible, he fell in love with Kate just a bit more. He knew they must be remembering Johanna, and he made it his mission that their child would know everything possible about its grandmother. While watching, Rick also hoped that his relationship with Alexis would be that strong when they were both older.

"Hey, bro," Esposito stepped next to Rick. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Javier."

Ryan stepped up on the other side of Rick. "Yeah, congratulations, Castle. You guys are gonna make great parents."

Rick smiled. "Yeah, I reckon we are."

"Darling!" Martha breezed in. "Excuse me, boys, may I talk to my son?"

Ryan and Esposito bowed out, and left Rick with Martha.

"Now, Richard. Another baby. At least you won't have to do it alone this time."

"Mother."

"No, I know." Martha smiled. "You and Kate are going to be amazing. I'm happy for you, both of you."

"Thanks, Mother," Rick said, kissing her on the cheek.

A few hours later, and everybody had gone home. Alexis was in her room, and Martha, who'd decided to spend the night rather than catch a cab home, was in her old room. Rick was in bed, smiling at his wife, who was standing before him at the end of the bed wearing nothing.

"Well, well, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Rick asked.

Kate crawled onto the bed, sitting on Rick's thighs. "I don't know. Maybe you've been a good boy today."

Rick raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "I'm always a good boy, Kate."

Kate shrugged with one shoulder. "Mostly," she said.

Rick smirked up at her, before reaching out to her and pulling her down so he could kiss her.

Kate made quick work of Rick's clothes, and soon they were joined. Kate gasped against Rick's lips as she came unexpectedly, fast and hard. Rick then rolled them so he was above her, and soon she was coming again. Rick followed shortly after, kissing her as he did. He rolled off her and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Is all pregnancy sex gonna be like that?" he asked.

Kate rolled over to tuck into his side. "Maybe. I don't know. I'll be too big soon enough."

"No, we'll find a way."

Kate chuckled, and lay her hand on Rick's chest, over his heart. She felt it beating, steady and strong, and smiled against his side.

"Your eyelashes tickle."

Kate chuckled again, and kissed the bare skin beneath her lips to appease him.

"I love you, Katherine Beckett-Castle," Rick murmured as he began to drift off.

"I love you, too, Richard Castle."

**A/N: And that's that. I'm not sure if I'll write another in this series. The end is open enough that I could, but I started Song of Solomon while I was still at school, two years ago. So I may leave Kate and Rick alone in this universe for a while. I have some other stories that I should really work on.**

**To everyone who took the time to read this and the rest of these stories, thank you. It means a lot to me that I manage to bring some joy to people. To everyone who reviewed, again, thank you. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**And if you want, my tumblr is mirrorinthesky-whatislove :)**

**So goodbye for now, and thank you all!**


End file.
